Resident Sonic 5
by SuperSonic62EpicMario99
Summary: What happens when the T-Virus reaches Station Square? Read to find out! I'm terrible at summaries... ONE-SHOT. R&R! :)


**Disclaimer: **What do you think? I own nothing in this story.

_ Where's Tails? _Thought Sonic the Hedgehog as he ran through the streets of Station , he heard someone groan,

and he stopped, for he had seen something strange...

_What is THAT? _He thought, as he watched something...Eating a person? And it wasn't a wolf or anything. It was another person! Sonic stepped closer to the thing eating the other person. It heard him walking towards it, and it quickly turned to face him.

"Ew..." Said Sonic, after he saw that the..._Thing,_ had blood around it's mouth. Then, it charged after him! He quickly dodged, and Razor-Dashed the thing. Knuckles had heard this, and he glided towards Sonic from the top of a building. When he landed, he looked at the top half of the thing. "Hey Knuckles! Have you seen anything like-"

"A zombie..." Knuckles interrupted.

"A zombie?" Sonic repeated. "How is that even possible!?"

"Five years ago, a deadly, contagous virus was set loose...The T-Virus. It turns everyone it infects into...Zombies."

"The T-Virus, huh? Sounds bad!"

"Trust me... It's very, very bad."

"Well then, we better get somewhere safe!"

"There isn't 'somewhere safe' anymore." And this wasn't Knuckles. It was Shadow. He was looking at the zombie that Sonic had Razor-Dashed about two minutes ago.

"There are zombies everywhere..." Then, they heard a scream.

"Amy?" Said Sonic.

"Sounds like it. She might be in trouble." Stated Knuckles. And, sure enough, Amy ran towards Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. She was running away from a horde of zombies!

Knuckles charged towards them, punching every zombie in sight, Shadow shot them with dual-wield sub-machine guns, and Sonic Razor-Dashed them, while Amy was still running away. When the last zombie was gone, Sonic said, "There must be some way to get everyone back to normal!"

"There's only one way..." Stated Knuckles. "By using the power...of the Master Emerald! But, there's no real garruntee of success..."

"Well, there's only one way to see if it will work." Said Shadow.

"But, Knuckles, what if it doesn't work? It could be the end of the world!" Sonic exclaimed.

"If it doesn't work..." Knuckles trailed off. He was worried about everyone. What if it didn't work? There was silence, as Knuckles looked at the sky, silently praying that it would work. "Come on!" Knuckles said after 3 minutes of silence. "It has to work!" He motioned Sonic and Shadow to follow him, as he ran towards an old, torn down building.

Sonic and Shadow looked at eachother, and shrugged. They ran to the building that Knuckles was going to. When they went inside, Knuckles pushed on a brick in a wall.

There was a rumbling noise.

"What's that?!" Said Sonic, worried about what would happen next.

"You'll see." Knuckles stated. The floor then began to come apart, as if Knuckles had put in a secret code to reveal a room with something very important, showing a stair case.

Knuckles motioned for Sonic and Shadow to go in. Sonic wasn't sure at first, but Shadow charged right inside. Then, Sonic and Knuckles heard another groan, while Shadow was waiting in the dark dungeon down the stairs.

They looked, and saw that Tails was now a zombie! Sonic was then determined to get everyone back to normal, so he ran down the staircase after Shadow. Then Knuckles went in.

"My dad made this secret dungeon, for a situation just like this, about 3 months before...You know, I was the last echidna in existence." Said Knuckles, as they walked through the long corridor. It was dark, but they passed torches every now and then, lighting their path.

"It has something that will be very useful to us" He said after a minute of walking, as he pushed on another brick. There was more rumbling, as a pedestal rose from the ground in front of Knuckles, with a scroll on it. Knuckles picked up the scroll.

"This has the things we need to do in order to change everyone back to normal." He said, showing Sonic and Shadow the scroll.

"Way past cool!" Exclaimed Sonic. Knuckles walked back down the corridor, with Sonic and Shadow right behind him. When they got out, it was dark out. Knuckles looked at the writing inside the scroll.

"It's too late now." He stated. "We should get to sleep."

"Agreed, I guess." Said Sonic. They ran towards a hotel at the edge of Station Square, killing any zombies in their way, however they could.

When they got to the hotel, they made sure that there were no zombies inside, found some rooms, and went to sleep...

**The Next Day**

When the gang woke up, they immedietly went outside.

"It's 2:50," Said Knuckles. "We should be able to get to the Master Emerald exactly on time."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Sonic. "Let's go!" They ran to the teleporter that leads to Angel Island, and got to the Master Emerald, killing any zombies in their way.

"It's 3:00!" Exclaimed Knuckles. "We're exactly on time!"

When they got to the Master Emerald, Knuckles said some wierd, ancient words.

"Shoobie Grah, See, Soo Wa!"

"What?" Said Shadow. He and Sonic were obviously confused. Knuckles then ran back to the teleporter to get back to the ground. Sonic and Shadow followed. When they got back to the ground, they were all upset.

"It didn't work!" Said Knuckles. He was right. There were still zombies everywhere.

"No!" Said Sonic. They all sighed...Before Shadow screamed in pain! "What's wro-" Started Sonic, but then he and Knuckles saw what was wrong. Shadow was bitten by a zombie!

about 3 seconds later, Shadow slowly turned into a zombie, through a disgusting transformation. Before Sonic or Knuckles could react, Shadow bit Knuckles! After Knuckles went through the same transformation as Shadow, he bit Sonic! Soon, they were all mindless zombies, walking around, looking for more survivors to infect...

**"AH!"**

Sonic...woke up? "It was all a dream..." Sonic started to chuckle. "Heh-It was a dream! Haha! There's no such thing as zombies! or the T-Virus! Haha! I'm done with those dreams! Thats,

**THE END!"**

But it wasn't as "Ended" as he thought...

**To Be Continued...**

**Well... There ya go. Feel free to PM me with your thoughts. R&R please!**


End file.
